The Angst of Jay's
by HufflepuffGleek
Summary: My first Angst story ever so please R&R. This is placed during the fourth Warrior Series Omen of the Stars. Jayfeather feels depressed and does something about it. Warning: Character Death. Re-Done!


Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors especially JAYFEATHER!

I have always been surrounded by darkness ever since I was little and I hate it. Everyone feels sorry for me and I hate them for it especially my family because they don't even care I am just a stupid blind kit that was helpless. I hate the darkness but what I hate most of all is that no one takes the time to get to know me not even my own littermates. They all automatically assume that I have nothing interesting to say. I always thought it was my fault that I was born blind and I still think that way. I am starting to think about throwing my self into the stream and drowning or to try to find another way into the tunnels and die just like my sister did. It is late at night when I decided to go through with my plan. I walked towards the entrance of the camp when I sensed my brother, Lionblaze, walking into the camp I froze hoping that he was to tired to even notice me but I was wrong he saw me right away. He came trotting over to me but as soon as he got close to me I ran away as fast as I could towards the entrance but Lionblaze followed me calling my name but luckily I lost him by running through brambles that scratched at my pelt but I kept going hoping that he would stop following me and this time I was right he stopped. I kept running until I reached the tunnels from a new tunnel that I had found when I was looking for herbs. I could smell Lionblaze again so I quickly ran towards the entrance when I was tackled by my own brother who was standing over me yowling about how stupid I was but I pretended not to hear him. I followed him back to camp where he was greeted by Cinderheart who completely ignored me. I trotted back towards my den away from all the others of my clan who were all so happy and oblivious to my pain and despair. I tilted back my head and let out a silent wail. I curled up in my nest that night and wandered into the dark forest for the third time in my life when I felt a familiar presence and when I turned I saw Ivypaw trotting along next to Hawkfrost. I let out a sigh of relief as soon as they passed by me and into the forest. I continued on my way when I felt another familiar scent surround me it belonged to Tigerstar the one cat I was looking for. I walked over to him and asked him if he would kill me but all he did was shake his head and walk away. I was left alone in the dark forest, alive might I add. I was also annoyed even Tigerstar didn't want to bother with me. I hate my life so much right now! I woke up with anger still fresh in my mind. I prowled out of my den and into the forest. I stopped when I sensed Hazeltail, Cloudtail, Cinderheart, and Ivypaw walking towards me freshkill in their jaws. Ivypaw was the first to notice me and she quickly came trotting over to me the smell of vole stronger now that she was getting closer. She told me about how she caught the rabbit that Cinderheart was dragging along and she had also caught the vole she was carrying. The others seemed to notice that I was angry because Hazeltail nudged Ivypaw away towards the camp and mumbled sorry t me as she passed by. Cinderheart and Cloudtail said nothing. I ran towards the lake knowing full well that the lake was full of raging waves that could easily swallow up a cat if they were to wander into the water. I ran towards the water when I heard Ivypaw's small voice calling after me but it was too late I was gone into the waves and then I was under the water. I felt free as my soul left my body towards Starclan where I was greeted by Spottedleaf the first Starclan cat I ever met. We walked away towards the sky when I heard someone calling me and when I turned I saw Half Moon the white ancient she-cat who looked just like she did the day I left her behind.

Moons later I watched as Lionblaze play with his daughter Hollykit and his son Jaykit and I smiled as I walked away from my brother towards Half Moon and Dove's Wing. They both smiled at me as we walked away into the stars above the clans.


End file.
